Diario de un soñador
by Phloppy
Summary: Esta historia narra los pensamientos del joven Ness, luego de que su aventura concluyera ya hace 2 años, a través de su diario íntimo. NessxPaula


Este capítulo está dedicado a Rey-chan/san/sama/danna/sempai~ Espero que ella disfrute de este FanFic tanto como yo~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Querido diario: 09/02/199X

Si mi corazón se lo propone, puede impulsarme a hacer cosas prácticamente imposibles, demasiado riesgosas y sumamente vergonzosas. Pero eso es algo que yo ya no puedo cambiar, pues mi corazón es así: caprichoso, tenaz y determinado con sus acciones.

Y si él piensa en alguien, no se rendirá hasta conseguir ese objetivo tan preciado… Y más aún si le ha llegado el amor. Y el amor es una cosa rara y bella a la vez, que puede llegar en cualquier momento a cualquier persona, como un resfriado en verano.

El amor… Que no se hace esperar… Ese amor ya me ha llegado.

Ya han pasado 2 largos años desde que el meteorito estremeció a toda la tierra, y que el ser que había venido con él me marcó mi destino, explicándome algo tan simple como que yo debía salvar a toda la humanidad de ese enemigo temible, junto a otros dos niños y una niña.

Eso podría sonar como a un sueño. Cualquiera pensaría que desde muy chiquito yo tendría que estar internado en un psiquiátrico, por andar escapándome por ahí, golpeando animales y hippies sin motivos. Pero yo no podría mentir acerca de lo más raro y genial que me pasó en la vida; además que yo, uno de los cuatro elegidos, te está contando al pie de la letra lo que siento al respecto.

Uno de los cuatro…

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que el sueño no calma mis noches de angustia, 2 años desde que mi alma empezó a ponerse tan inquieta como un niño en una juguetería con sobredosis de azúcar en la sangre. 2 años desde que puedo sentir que me ha estado faltando algo, no teniendo idea de qué era esa necesidad. Estuve ciego todo este tiempo, hasta que me puse a pensar en ella… En una de los cuatro… En la belleza más pura y santa que se pudo haber creado, como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo, un ángel del cual su cuerpo fue creado de caramelo… En Paula…

Y desde ese momento, deduje que yo no podía vivir sin su presencia al lado mío. Yo la necesitaba, y ese sentimiento era tan recurrente y desesperado, que si seguía pensando en ella sin irla a buscarla, entonces toda la sangre de mi cuerpo de iba a escurrir por mi boca junto con la comida que degusté hoy. O también se sentía como si un pequeño yo interno me arrojara ladrillos y me atosigara con la misma petición todo el tiempo: _"Anda Ness, no te cuestan nada escaparte a Twoson con un Pk Teleport. ¡Vamos, búscala! ¡Abrásala! ¡Bésala…!"_ Ese sentimiento…

…Ese sentimiento que me está molestando desde hace un tiempo se llama **Amor.** Y eso es lo que es el amor, es simplemente cruel; hasta que no consigues estar con tu media naranja, él te manipulará y te tratará como a un títere…

En este momento estoy echado en mi cama, entre medio de mis almohadones y mis pensamientos, escribiendo en tus confiables e íntimas páginas. Se puede sentir el calor de febrero, ese intenso calor que quema es suelo tan rápido como las ganas de las personas que son expuestas a éste tipo de temperatura. Esa temperatura, como la que siento cuando me pongo a pensar en mi corazoncito, ese otro lado que no puedo pegar por la ausencia de ella, de Paula.

Mi alma de poeta, mi alma soñadora no puede aguantar más tiempo sin saber nada de ti, amor lejano. Mi alma alocada piensa en mil formas de volverte a ver. Tal vez dándome una escapada a Twoson, sin avisar y solo por un rato… Pero… Mi madre se enteraría de cualquier manera. Además, sería muy vergonzoso si trato de visitar a la niña que me gusta con mi madre atada a mi espalda…

Pero no desesperes, diario mío. Sé que podré ir a la casa de la chica que se ha robado mi corazón. Esa chica que me vuelve loco, y que por ella yo subiría hasta el pico de la montaña más alta para gritar cuanto la amo. ¡Sé que lo lograré!

Besos

Ness.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño capítulo~ Apreciaría comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias, y las recomendaciones siempre son bien recibidas!

El segundo capítulo vendrá pronto, solo ténganme paciencia d-(^o^)-b

Floopy~ 3


End file.
